The Little Merhog
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Princess Elise meets a blue hedgehog prince named Sonic who wants to meet a girl of his dreams. Then when Elise saved Sonic from a storm, Sonic falls in love with her from her voice. Elise decides to see Rouge the octopus bat to become a normal hedgehog. But Elise has three days to kiss Sonic. If she doesn't, then she'll turn back to a merhog. Will she make it? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. Since I have a new laptop, I decided to celebrate by writing a Sonic the Hedgehog crossover of one of my favorite Disney movies, the Little Mermaid.**

**Sonic: That story was so romantic. Also pretty intense during the fight scene with Ursula.**

**Elise: That's true. So in the story, it's me as Ariel and Sonic as Prince Eric. So this story is for you SonicXElise lovers.**

**Me: Yes. So you lovers will review will you haters will keep it in your minds. But people who only like Sonic and Elise as friends are allowed to read as long as your reviews are good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Elise was the merhog princess of Soleanna which was a town under the sea. She had lots of friends but she became restless about the surface. She wondered what it's like to be in the human world. She was out with her friend, Ana, to find human things.  
"I don't know about this place, Elise," Ana said.  
"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Ana," Elise said. "We found tons of treasure around the undersea world. What are you so afraid of?"  
"I'm not scared. I just don't like human stuff," Ana said. So Elise went inside a sunken ship with human treasures. Ana found a fork but had no idea what it was. Then Elise found a pipe.  
"We should see Wave. She should help us," Elise said.  
"Yeah. I guess we should," Ana said. But then a shadow was seen outside the ship. It was a shark! So Ana and Elise got away in time before the shark could attack them. When they lost it, Elise and Ana went to the surface.

A purple swallow was sitting on a rock until she spotted Elise and Ana up ahead. They showed her the things they found in the sunken ship.  
"We found these. But we don't what they are," Elise said.  
"Hm...I believe this thing is a dinglehopper," Wave said. "You use it for your hair."  
"I guess I could use this for my hair," Elise said.  
"And this thing I believe is a snartflat," Wave said. "You use this to play music. Watch." Then she blew on the pipe until Elise realized something. She must go back to her castle for the concert. So Elise thanked Wave and went back home.

Back at the castle, the king, Matthew, was unhappy that his daughter wasn't there. When Elise came, he made an angry look.  
"Where have you been, young lady?" the king yelled. "Have you been to the surface? I told you to stay away from the surface!"  
"I was meeting Wave, father!" Elise yelled. "I didn't see any ships up there!"  
"You must be careful up there, Elise," Matthew's royal servant, Sophia said.  
"No. You're never going back up there! Is that clear?" Matthew yelled. But Elise just turned away and went back to her hiding place. Sophia told Matthew not to act so strict because Elise just turned eighteen so she is going through a phase. So Matthew told Sophia to keep an eye on Elise. Sophia followed Elise and Ana inside a little grotto outside the palace and went in with them. Sophia saw a bunch of treasures up and down all around the grotto. Elise was sitting on a rock, looking at the fork and began to brush her hair with it.  
"So is this the place where you hide your surface things?" Sophia asked.  
"You're not telling Matthew, are you, Sophia?" Ana asked.  
"Please don't tell him! I beg you!" Elise replied.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell," Sophia said. "Now come on. Let's go back." Elise was about to go with Sophia until she saw a shadow. It was a ship up in the surface. Elise saw fireworks as she was up at the surface and went up to the ship. There were hedgehogs and all kinds of creatures dancing. Then Elise spotted a blue hedgehog with green eyes and he wore a crown on his head, indicating he was a prince. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. Elise was starting to fall in love. But her thoughts were interrupted when Ana pulled Elise's arm.  
"Elise, go back. We'll get spotted," Ana said.  
"I think I'm in love with that hedgehog," Elise said. "He looks so handsome."  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, how's the party going?" a red echindna asked.  
"Fine, Knuckles. But I'm still determined to find the girl of my dreams," Sonic said.  
"Come on, Sonic. You'll find that girl one day," Knuckles said. But then thunder was heard and lighting appeared, causing the ocean waves to move like crazy! Some of the creatures got into a life boat. Sonic tried to go in, too but the vast of the ship hit his head, knocking him out and making him fall into the ocean. So Elise went to rescue Sonic and take him to the surface.

The next day, Elise was sitting next to Sonic on the beach. Then Wave came and saw the hedgehog. Elise was worried about Sonic so much. Until she heard breathing.  
"Who knew creatures from the surface world would be so...beautiful," Elise said. Then Elise began to sing to Sonic.  
"What would I give, to live where you are?  
What would I pay, to stay beside you?  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me?  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we can stay in the sun."  
Then Sonic opened his eyes a little. He couldn't see at first, until it became clear and he saw Elise's beautiful face.  
"Just you and me.  
And I could be  
Part of your world."  
Sonic was amazed to hear such a wonderful voice. Elise was so happy to see Sonic has finally woken up. Then a two tailed fox appeared from the bushes. Elise got away before the fox could find her.  
"Wow...who was she?" Sonic asked.  
"Who was who, Sonic?" the fox asked.  
"I saw this girl Tails," Sonic said. "She had the most beautiful voice and the most gorgeous hair."  
"I think you were imagining things, Sonic," Tails said. "Let's take you back to the castle." As they walked to Sonic's castle, Elise watched them with a smile. Then she went back under the water.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the first chapter to the story. I always loved that song Ariel sang to Eric. It was so touching.**

**Sonic: I never imagined Elise would sing it to me. But I think it was beautiful.**

**Elise: I agree. It's such a wonderful thought. The song is so amazing and I'm looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Me: So am I. I'll write other stuff tomorrow. Be sure to review right after reading. This story is for people who support Sonic and Elise either as a couple or friends but not haters. You hear me? NO HATERS ALLOWED! NO EXCEPTIONS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to the Little Merhog. Sorry it took so long, I was writing other stories. I'd like to thank Zoe the Hedgehog for telling me to continue. Here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Elise went to go see the hedgehog again. She couldn't remember what the hedgehog's name was but all she knew was that his name started with an "S". She knew she couldn't show herself to Sonic because she is a merhog. But Elise was curious. Was Sonic one of the people who killed her kind including her mother? Elise decided to see for herself. She came out of the water. She sat on a rock by the beach and sang a song.  
"This is where I belong.  
Beneath the clear wide blue here!  
I feel completely new here in the world above!  
It's like my life was wrong,  
And somehow, now, at last I'm in.  
My own skin,  
Up here in the world above!  
There's so much light here,  
Light and space!  
The sun's so bright here,  
Upon my face!  
It feels so right here,  
Warm as love...  
Life seems to be,  
Almost calling to me...  
From this strange new world above!"  
When she finished the song, Elise heard a voice. It was the hedgehog. He came to the beach, wondering who the one with the voice was. He didn't know Elise was there, watching him.  
"So this hedgehog is the prince I rescued," Elise said. "There must be some way to see him."  
"That's not a good idea," Ana's voice was heard. "He's different. He's a hedgehog and you are a merhog. I don't think Sonic is right for you. He's a hedgehog while you are a merhog."  
"So Sonic is his name," Elise said.  
"Are you listening?" Ana said. "You're not in love with him, are you?"  
"Maybe, or maybe not," Elise said.  
"I knew it!" Ana yelled. "You can't fall in love with Sonic! You two are different!"  
"I know!" Elise yelled. "But he's different than the others we saw last night. He came out here and heard my voice. He thought it was amazing and it makes him happy. It seems he is very sad and alone."  
"But how can he tell it's you when you never show yourself?" Ana asked. Ana was right. Sonic doesn't know it's Elise because she never showed her face to Sonic yet. So Elise went back to the sea before anyone could spot her.

"Hey, Sonic. How was your stroll?" Tails asked.  
"Not bad," Sonic mumbled.  
"Sonic, I know you're looking for this girl," Tails said. "Why don't we call a search party?"  
"No. I don't need help," Sonic said. "I need to handle this on my own."  
"Okay, Sonic," Tails said. "As your friend, I want to let you have your own decisions."  
"Thanks, Tails," Sonic said. So Sonic went to be alone.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I'm just a little tired because it took two tries to make this. Again, thank you, Zoe the Hedgehog, for asking me to continue. Hope you love the story so far.**


End file.
